


Heartbeat, Heartbreak

by Ways



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Sometimes you can be the best at everything and clueless when it comes to romance.
Kudos: 5





	Heartbeat, Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’ve been getting into Persona and recently I finished Persona 4 and have started Persona 5. But I’m still kinda hung up on Persona 4 and just adore it for everything that it is. Recently I’ve been getting into the soundtrack of Persona 4 especially and I’ve come to have a particular fondness for Heartbeat, Heartbreak. And as I’m listening to it, this idea for this scene just kinda came to me and I had to write it.  
> It's meant to be as a sort of montage thing in the anime that I haven't actually watched yet if that makes sense.

_ Yu Narukami sat at a table at Junes with Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto. Each of them were trying to get his attention but he remained completely oblivious to it. _

_ At another table, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie were watching everything unfold. Teddie looked curious at all of this, while Kanji just looked rather indifferent, keeping an eye on his own cellphone. Yosuke however just shook his head and gave a look of dismay. _

Yosuke: I can’t believe it…

Kanji (looking up from his cellphone): Huh, what’s goin’ on?

Yosuk: Yu and the girls, the guy has absolutely no idea what’s going on with all of them.

Kanji: Oh, what’s that? Are they sick or somethin?

Yosuke (annoyed): You idiot! No, they’re not sick!

Teddie: What does it mean then, Yosuke?

Yosuke (simply shaking his head): It means that he’s in for it now…

** Heartbeat, Heartbreak Starts **

_ Teddie and Kanji still look confusedly at Yosuke as the camera pans up to the sky. _

_ We get a light fade to reveal the Investigation Team watching a movie at Okina Theater. _

_ Yu can be seen sitting next to Chie and the two end up sharing a laugh at one of the movie scenes. _

_ The scene then transitions to the Amagi Inn where everybody is getting ready to eat some big meal with Yukiko serving. She happily drops plates of steaming food at everyone’s laps.  _

_ But when she arrives to Yu, she not only drops a plate of the same food as everyone else, but also a fancy looking chocolate dessert for him, that make his eyes widen in shock. _

_ He looks at her and awkwardly blushing, we see her say something to him to which he nods and thanks her. _

_ She happily rushes away from them with a smile on her face, Yu in the corner of the screen beginning to dig into his treat. _

_ Next we arrive in the Midnight Channel where Rise can be seen using her Persona to fight off some Shadows.  _

_ During the fight, she finds Yu nearby finishing another one off and rushing over to assist her. _

_ She is then able to defeat her Shadow but decides to fake a fall to which Yu swoops in and catches her, holding her bridal style to which she can’t help but smile at him. _

_ He helps her up and we see them talking, Rise very animated in her speaking with him. _

_ We cut over to the other girls, Yukiko looks sadly at this, Chie crossing her arms and pouting while Naoto shakes her head at this. Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie can be seen fighting other Shadows in the background. _

_ Transitioning now, we arrive at the Dojima residence living room, where Yu, Yosuke and Kanji can be seen happily chatting with one another around the table. _

_ Suddenly, the door bursts open and in walks Naoto with a stack of newspapers onto the table where we can clearly see articles detailing things about Inaba murders. _

_ We can see the teens go from a more relaxed atmosphere to a more serious one, Kanji can be seen hunched over looking down seriously, while Yosuke is in full on investigator mode listing off all sorts of different theories. _

_ Naoto sits next to Yu as she begins to point to separate articles. At one point, Yu and Naoto try to turn the page of one of the newspapers at the same time and their hands end up grasping one another instead.  _

_ We get a shot of Naoto as she squeaks, a furious blush crosses her face.  _

_ Yu looks at her confusedly to which she quickly lowers her hat in an attempt to hide her face and looks away from him.  _

_ We get a shot of Yosuke who facepalms at this while Naoto can be seen in the background trying to regain her composure once again. _

_ Transitioning away, the gang is on their ski trip and each of the girls can be seen trying to get Yu to ski with them but to no avail.  _

_ Rise and Chie can be seen trying to pull one of his arms while Naoto and Yukiko are at each side trying to be polite. _

_ Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji then come from offscreen and pass by. Yosuke, grabs Yu away from Chie and Rise leading him to the other guys as they walk offscreen.  _

_ Rise whines, Chie steams and both Naoto and Yukiko look ashamedly at this. _

_ Finally, the scene ends with Yu walking through the halls of the school, Valentine’s Day decorations can be seen all around him.  _

_ Chie appears before him with a Valentine to which he shakes his head. Chie looks disappointed. _

_ Yukiko then appears with a whole arrangement of chocolates and flowers for Yu that he once again declines. _

_ Rise then appears, throwing herself into Yu’s arms, a Valentine in hand. But Yu is quick to set her down, they have a quick conversation and Rise is left walking away with her head hung low. _

_ Naoto then appears and shakily hands him a Valentine. But he once again declines, and Naoto pulls her hat over her eyes and gives a curt nod in understanding before walking away. _

_ At that, Yu looks confusedly as he walks out of the school. _

_ Yosuke can be seen at the front door, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot to the beat. He gives Yu a knowing smile as the song ends. _

Yosuke: Y’know man, for someone so good at fighting shadows, solving mysteries and pretty much anything else I can think of, you’re pretty clueless when it comes to girls.

_ Yu looks confusedly at him. _

Yu: I don’t get it, they were all interested in me?

Yosuke (nods): Every single one of ‘em. Most guys would’ve taken advantage of that, but you’re not really interested in that sort of thing, are you?

Yu: I didn’t realize I was hurting anyone.

Yosuke: I know, I know. But things are definitely gonna be a bit more complicated in our group after this.

_ Yu looks down at the ground in shame.  _

_ Yosuke gets up from his perch on the wall and places a hand on Yu’s back, giving him a warm smile. _

Yosuke: But that’s a problem for another day, knowing you, I’m sure you’ll get them back on your side in no time. 

_ Yu looked a bit unsure at this to which Yosuke begins to drag him along _

Yosuke: For now, just forget about all that stuff and join me and the boys for a guys night! No talking about girls, valentines or anything like that, just me, you, Kanji and Teddie pigging out, playing videogames, and talking motorcycles. How’s that sound?

_ The scene ends with Yu smiling a bit as Yosuke drags him offscreen. _


End file.
